Powers That Have Awoken
by oXo-yellow-roze-violinist-oXo
Summary: When Sakura and Syaoran got back from the clock tower, strange things began to occur. CCSGAXover. SxS ExT NxM RxOC
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover between CCS and Gakuen Alice.

Another story which I thought of at school. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or GA but I own Ayumi, the plot and everything else that's not from CCS or GA.

* * *

'thoughts'

"statements"

:: P.O.V. ::

--telepathic conversation--

-action-

(me)

_Flashback_

**;sound;**

**Change time/place**

* * *

After Sakura leaped into Syaoran's arms, they went back to the others who were now wide awake.

"Sakura! Are you ok?!" yelled Tomoyo, concerned for her best friend/cousin. "I'm fine Tomoyo. No need to worry." Sakura chirped.

**; CRAACCKKK;**

"LOOK OUT!" A big branch was about to fall on them but it suddenly stopped in mid air. They opened their eyes and see that the branch was floating. They moved out of harms way and Sakura noticed that her arm was out stretched so she put it at her side.

As soon as she did, the branch crashed to the ground.

"What just happened?" asked a very, very confused Meiling. "I have no idea." said Sakura who was equally confused.

"Sakura was able to control the branch ………….. THAT'S AMAZING!" exclaimed Kero. "This is all very confusing. Eriol can shed some light on the situation when he comes back from England tomorrow." Syaoran stated.

* * *

I know that this is extremely short but I promise longer chapters as soon as I organize my ideas.

Please leave a review and if your going to insult my story, don't bother reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally got my ideas organized enough to make chapter two which will hopefully be longer than chapter one. I present to you chapter two.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or GA but I own Ayumi, the plot and everything else that's not from CCS or GA.

'Thoughts'

"Statements"

:: P.O.V.::

- -Telepathic conversation- -

-Action-

(Me)

_Flashback_

**; Sound;**

**Change time/place**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Tomoeda Airport**

"I wonder where he is." said Sakura. "There he is!" exclaimed Tomoyo happily. A boy with midnight blue hair smiles at them. "Eriol - kun!" Tomoyo gave Eriol a brief hug.

- -It's obvious that she likes him, right Mei?

Right Kura - -

"Let's go to my house for some tea," offered Eriol. "Sure!" replied Tomoyo enthusiastically. (she never seems to run out of energy)

**Eriol's Mansion**

"I wanted to ask you something Eriol." "What is it Sakura?" "Well, yesterday, a branch was about to fall on us and ………" "CAKE!"(you know who that was) "He hasn't changed a bit." said Eriol amused. "He probably never will." said Meiling. "Ah yes, Clow ………" "Call me Eriol." "Ok, yesterday, Sakura was able to stop a branch from falling on them without the use of any of the cards." "I see that all of your powers have fully awoken. You see …….."

**After a few hours of explanations**

"Next school year, we will study at Alice Academy. In the mean time, we should master our alices."

**After five months of training, their alices were less powerful as Sakura's magic but greater than Clow's magic.**

"We will start at the academy tomorrow. Ayumi Nakasumi will guide us through the school and help us with the activities. Let's try to keep a low profile shall we."

**; ding dong;**

"May I help you." asked Tomoyo. "My name is Ayumi Nakasumi and I will guide you throughout the school year.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ayumi's description:

Hair: blonde with white highlights

Eyes: sapphire

Skin: fair

Height: as tall as Sakura who is shorter than Syaoran by an inch or two

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

At least this chapter is longer than the last one. I will try to update my stories as often as I can.

Angel: Please leave a review, tune in for the next chapter; at the academy


	3. Important! Please read!

I'm sorry for the delay in my updating but we just had our finals

**I'm sorry for the delay in my updating but we just had our finals. I will update as soon as I can after holy week. Please keep reading my stories.**

Angel: And don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
